


just breathe, i’ll be home soon

by larrygetscockblocked



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis/Harry - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygetscockblocked/pseuds/larrygetscockblocked
Summary: the one where Harry is on his way to Cancun, Mexico to shoot for a new music video and misses his Louis.





	just breathe, i’ll be home soon

**Author's Note:**

> a short au based off that new picture of harry on the plane to cancun. enjoy! :) x

Harry was on a flight to Cancun, Mexico. it was hard for him, to say the least, cause he’s spent so much time away from Louis lately due to his work schedule. He got himself situated, putting his headphones in each ear picking up his phone. At the top of the screen read “babydoll” which of course, was Louis. He set the phone on his lap while it rung, no answer. He called a few more times. Finally, Louis picked up. He was lying in bed, sideways, his head against the silk pillow, and a lavender sweater that harry gave to him. It was huge on him, always fell to his knees. Louis’ hair was messy, his eyes barely even open.  
“hm, sun...what’s wrong?” , the older boy groaned into the mattress beneath him. “just wanted to check in on you. Make sure you fed Clifford, set the alarm, ate, drank enough water. You worried me when you didn’t answer the first time” , harry chewed at the inside of his mouth.

“well i was asleep, asshat” , louis chuckled coyly. hiding his face with his sweater paws. “hey don’t cover your pretty little face. I’m gonna have to live without it for a few days” , “it’s tragic” , the younger boy smirked at the screen. Louis smiled. “innit, Harold? didn’t think two days was a-lot for you. Guess it’s rather hard to live without me, hm?” , “very...gonna miss you” , Harry pouted. “hey hey hey don’t you go all pouty on me now. i can’t let you be sad when I’m unable to kiss you better” , Harry smirked with just his lips. it was more of a half smirk. He was still sad he’d been leaving his husband for the third week in a row. It was constant. They barely spent any time together cause of work, and meetings after meetings.

Louis swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He propped up his phone on their dresser before walking out of the frame of the camera, “ya know, Styles.. i think you look marvelous in this t-shirt of yours” , he walked out of the closet holding up a skin tight t-shirt in front of the camera that was hung on a hanger. “hm, would look even better on you” , Harry bit at the corner of his bottom lip. Louis reached for the hem of his sweater, taking it off, teasingly. Harry smiled at the screen. “i know you’re smiling, love” , louis cooed before his head popped out from behind the sweater. “knew it” , he smiled once he saw harry’s face. Louis walked to the bed where the t-shirt rested and through it on. It painted on his curves perfectly. Then he tugged on a pair of champion sweats from the top drawer of their dresser, he had to double knot them cause they were quite big on him as well. once he turned back to the camera, Harry put his two fingers to his ear and mouthed “call me sometime” , laughing at his own remark. arching his head back as his adam’s apple moved upward and downward at a constant rhythm, during each laugh. Louis rolled his eyes, jokingly, just admiring the view, his eyes glowing at the camera. The lady on the loud speaker suddenly cut the tension, “Passengers, we will be landing in another five minutes!”  
“have a safe rest of your flight, haz. call me once you land” , he pecked the camera with his lips, softly. Harry thought it was honestly adorable how he always did that before ending the phone. “will do” , He pretended to catch the kiss in his hand, Louis blushing on the other line, until harry blew one back at him. “bye, hun” , “goodbye, handsome” , louis winked before the line went still, both of them ending the call. Harry held the phone to his chest, smiling out at the window overlooking the beautiful view. The light from his phone reflected onto his white shirt, a picture of louis that he had sent him last week set as his home-screen, he loved that boy to pieces. “I’ll be home soon” he whispered under his breathe. still clutching the phone to his chest before grabbing all his belongings as the plane landed. “Passengers, please exit off the back of the plane. I repeat, please exit from the back of the plane! Thank you for flying with British Airways”  
Harry stepped foot off the plane and breathed in the fresh air of Cancun, only one thing was missing though and that was his ‘babydoll’


End file.
